Scorpion Vs Snake
by RANDOMNATIONS
Summary: Orochimaru needs information about the Akatsuki, so he kidnaps Deidara. Who could have ever guessed that the two would fall in love? And what happens to Sasori? SasoDei, OroDei. Yes, OroDei.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration with myself and ToboedeidaraLover, who were talking innocently about impossible pairings, like OroDei, when we decided that it wasn't so impossible after all, and decided to write one. A lot of OOC-ness, a very poorly-written semi-lemon, and a mistreaded Dei make up all of the warnings. PLEASE R&R!!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything.

Deidara skimmed the trees, the breeze whipping his hair back. The solo mission to Iwakagure was a success, and he was heading home, to the base.

Unfortunately, he had run out of clay, which caused him to need to be on the ground, which was a problem. He rarely ran, always flew. Before he knew it, he was in the Land Of Rice, warily looking around. He had heard of Orochimaru, Danna's former partner, was the Otokage and founder of Otokagure.

He stopped finally, and set up a camp. Which was a sleeping bag, 'cause Kakuzu was so damn cheap!

He fell asleep, not knowing the Oto nins had him surrounded.

In the morning, Deidara was beaten awake by someone with snaky eyes. "Who're you, un?" he tried to say. Because of the gag, it came out muffled. He shoved the gag off and tried again.

"Who am I? I'm your new master. You may call me Lord Orochimaru." Deidara's eyes went wide. So THIS was the ninja who was number one on the Akatsuki's most wanted list! If he could bring back this 'Orochimaru', Leader-sama would be very happy.

First, though, he had to get untied from this ridiculously cheap chair. Hey, ridiculously cheap! That could be used to his advantage…

Deidara looked around, his blue eyes narrowed. He put on his best seductive face.

"Lord Orochimaru! Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are, un?" Deidara fluttered his eye lashes, lifting his chin and smiling broadly. When he was younger, he had sometimes had to seduce his opponents, his feminine looks coming in handy. He hoped this would work . . .

Orochimaru smirked. "No, not recently," he slurred. "Thank you for the compliment though."

"Well, you are," Deidara whined. "And I would love to help you out with that robe, un… it seems to be almost falling off, of you would just untie me, unnn…"

"No no no, little one. That will be unnecessary. If that ever happens, it will be me who is helping you. For now, though, there are a couple of things I would like you to tell me. First of all, about Akatsuki…"

"I will not tell you anything about Akatsuki, un."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well, my dear, I will just have to make you . . . " he smirked as Deidara visibly stiffened. This was not the way it went!

The blonde regained his composure, but not quick enough. Orochimaru gripped Deidara's head and kissed him deeply, straddling his hips. He then started tugging off his cloak. Deidara couldn't struggle, bound as he was. All he could do was kiss back, hoping his captor would free him and allow him to get away. If only he could keep his head straight in this complete bliss that was his captor's tongue, ravishing his mouth and making him moan into the kiss they shared.

Orochimaru shifted his weight, making Deidara release another moan. A smirk appeared on the snake's face, and he seized his opportunity. He bit the blonde's neck, making a seal appear. Said blonde let out a small scream, to be silenced quickly when Orochimaru bathed his lithe neck in licks and kisses.

Deidara whimpered, that seal hurt, dammit! And what was it for, anyway? What would it do to him, make him into? But his thoughts were stolen away as the snake man moved lower, kissing and nipping at the blonde's exposed flesh where his hands tore the fabric away. Deidara moaned again, and blushed, ashamed to be taken this easily.

Orochimaru smirked again, and pushed him down to the ground, pressing him into the dirt. Deidara cried out, clawing at the man. He was to young! He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. Orochimaru curled his legs onto the fully exposed teen, and hissed, "You may be better than Sasuke . . ." he laughed as Deidara stiffened and cried.

Deidara panicked. This couldn't be happening to him, not now, not ever! He had never experienced the emotional panic before; the helplessness, the rage. As Orochimaru flipped him around and ripped the remnants of his clothing off, he gave up on feeling or thinking and just sobbed brokenly into the dirt floor.

As Orochimaru slammed into him, Deidara screamed, nails breaking and paint chipping as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Giving into the emotional pain, he screamed again, as Orochimaru licked his neck and nipped at the curse seal, offering no kind of retribution as his brutal thrusts left Deidara bleeding in the dirt.

When he was done, he buttoned his pants up again, and dragged Deidara down to a dungeon. Deidara, bleeding and disoriented, had no idea what was going on as Orochimaru strung him up by his hands and left him dangling there, gloves suffocating his hand-mouths.

Deidara woke up hours later, and tried to cover his pale skin, but couldn't. Tears streamed from his dirt-covered face. He went light-headed at the suffocation of his hand mouths, and started babbling. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the seal burned and went up and down in black flames on his skin.

Tayouya, walking in with water and a fresh pair of clothes, ran off screaming. Deidara was bathed in a purplish-green light, with black undertones, miasmic in quality. His eyes had turned a glowing red, with a yellow slitted pupil. The gloves burst off his hands, and the mouths lolled their tongues.

Orochimaru, who sat on his throne, (TDL: idk?) when he felt a disturbance. It had worked! Now Deidara would be his forever… he had known the young blond had it in him. Stalking down to the dungeon, he saw Deidara, red eyes staring nowhere, hanging from the ceiling in a broken position.

Unshackling him, Orochimaru watched as Deidara slumped onto the ground. The jutsu should start its' work soon…

Deidara jumped up, eyes half-lidded, and threw his arms around his captor. "Danna! You're back, un! Where were you? I missed you so much, un! You can't imagine what happened, it hurt so bad, un…" Deidara started to cry into the front of Orochimaru's robe, seeing Sasori where the snake-man stood.

Orochimaru stroked Deidara's cheek, then hissed, in Sasori's voice, "Then why don't you go _back_?" Deidara stiffened, then whimpered.

"W-what do you mean Danna, un? Didn't you m-miss me, un?" he trembled.

Orochimaru then whispered, "We all hate you! Who would love a freak like you? Those hands, that scope, your hair! You are nothing." In that moment, Deidara broke down in tears, and curled up in ball. He was shattered.

"Fine, Danna, un. I'll leave." Collecting himself, Deidara stood up. Eyes turning back to their normal blue, he timidly tugged on Orochimaru's sleeve. "Lord Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

Deidara whimpered, that seal hurt, dammit! And what was it for, anyway? What would it do to him, make him into? But his thoughts were stolem away as the snake man moved lower, kissing and nipping at the blond's exposed flesh where his hands tore the fabric away. Deidara moaned again, and blushed, ashamed to be taken this easily. Deidara whimpered, that seal hurt, dammit! And what was it for, anyway? What would it do to him, make him into? But his thoughts were stolem away as the snake man moved lower, kissing and nipping at the blond's exposed flesh where his hands tore the fabric away. Deidara moaned again, and blushed, ashamed to be taken this easily. Deidara whimpered, that seal hurt, dammit! And what was it for, anyway? What would it do to him, make him into? But his thoughts were stolem away as the snake man moved lower, kissing and nipping at the blond's exposed flesh where his hands tore the fabric away. Deidara moaned again, and blushed, ashamed to be taken this easily.

Deidara whispered, "I'll tell you everything." And he did.

AKATSUKI HQ

Sasori sat in his and Deidara's room. He was worried, but wouldn't show it. The other artist was late getting back. The door suddenly burst open, to reveal a flustered (if possible) Pein.

"Leader-sama?"

"Deidara has betrayed as, Sasori-san."

"WHAT?! Deidara would never betray us!"

"It seems he did. Now calm down. I know we thought his faith in you could live through anything Orochimaru threw at him, but it looks like it didn't. We need to retrieve Deidara and find out what happened. If it was a jutsu, **we need that jutsu.**"

"Alright." Sasori sighed.

Back to Orochimaru and Deidara

"Thank you, my dear." hissed Orochimaru, stroking Deidara's cheek again. "I'll get rid of those bad people who hurt you."

Deidara smiled smally, and pressed into the touch. "And that Uchiha is not needed anymore, Kabuto. Dispose of him." Kabuto, who was passing by, smiled and nodded.

Deidara didn't know it yet, but this jutsu was replacing the attachment he had to Sasori with an attachment to Orochimaru. Orochimaru, however, didn't know that Sasori and Deidara were romantically involved.

With a small sigh, Deidara nuzzled into Orochimaru's neck. "Pick me up, Danna, un."

Orochimaru blinked in suprise. Wasn't the jutsu that made him appear to be Sasori have worn off by now He didn't really care. But, why would Deidara want Sasori _to pick him up? _He did it anyway. "Is that better, Dei?" he asked, stroking his hair. Deidara nodded, snuggling into the snake. Orochimaru, again, was surprised.

Deidara kissed him deeply and, expecting a response, rubbed his tongue along Orochimaru's lips when he didn't get one. Sliding his arms around Orochimaru's neck, the hand-mouths nipping and biting on exposed flesh, Deidara nipped at the closed moth pressed into his.

Orochimaru, by this time, was thoroughly confused. But, if his new pet wanted him, he was happy to oblige. Throwing Deidara onto the floor and "falling" on top, Orochimaru's tongue slithered between Deidara's lips as he gasped.

Suddenly, Kabuto ran in. "Lord Orochimaru! We're under attack by the Akatsuki!"

Orochimaru pulled back as Deidara whined. "Kabuto, can it wait?"

"No. We're already one down, and Kimmimaru's low on calcium."

with Sasori

Sasori blocked a blow from Sakon and Ukon, and sliced and snapped his blades. In seconds, they were sliced to pieces. He cut down anyone in his path as he flashed to the dungeon. He ripped open the door, and raced down the steps, stunned to see Orochimaru on his partner and lover.

Deidara whined when Orochimaru pulled away, and pulled at his hair, not seeing Sasori at all. "Danna… why do you not want me, un? I thought you loved me. I need you, unnnnn…"

Orochimaru put Deidara in the far corner. "Shh, I'll always love you, you know that. It's just that the one who hurt you is here, and I have to go make sure he doesn't touch you."

Sasori's eyes widened in shock when Deidara turned and whimpered when he saw the puppet. He shivered, and whispered, "I went away, like you told me." Sasori felt is heart break, as he looked at from the beautiful blonde to the former's new lover.

Orochimaru smiled and hugged Deidara. "Dispose of him." he ordered Kabuto.

After brutally taking his rage out on Kabuto, Sasori advanced on Deidara and Orochimaru. Deidara whimpered. "Keep him away from me, Danna, please, un," he begged, tears scattering as he shook, terrified. Orochimaru hugged him, and whispered comforting things in his ear.

"You get away from my Dei, jerkoff," Sasori growled.

"_Your_ Dei? I think he's _My_ Dei now," Orochimaru purred.

Sasori was shocked. Orochimaru's lo- I mean, his lover, was clutching that bastard! He growled, and said, "Over my dead puppet body!"

"With pleasure!" Orochimaru stepped towards Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of this fic, besides the plot and the insane jutsu-thing orochimaru uses.

As he spoke, Konan appeared out of freakin' nowhere, and grabbed Deidara, poofing away to the Akatsuki Head Quarters, Sasori following closely.

Deidara, whimpering, was tied down on a table with three belts cinched very tight. Gloves once again covered his hands, and clay was nowhere in sight. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing shallowly. He was cut and bruised all over, as was Konan. He had fought her with everything he had, and it had ended in a draw. Both were too exhausted to move.

Pein was standing over Deidara, talking quietly with Sasori. "You're sure they acted like lovers?"

Sasori nodded numbly. "Y-yes sir. He was clutching him and crying. Orochimaru was on top of him, too."

Pein sighed, "This is not good. It seems like he will not listen to us, tell us what we need, anymore. We may have to use torture."

Sasori closed his eyes tightly, but nodded.

Deidara woke up, groggy. "Oro-Danna, un?"

Sasori stiffened. "That dickheaded pedophile is not good enough for you, Dei," he said softly. It looked like he would have to win the bomber over all over again. He just hoped it would work.

"My Danna would never leave me, un!"

"You're right, _I_ wouldn't. And I didn't. What did that bastard do to you, Dei?" Sasori turned around, and he looked as close to tears as a puppet could get.

Deidara trembled, and hissed, "Your not my Danna anymore! And Oro-Danna is not a bastard, pedo, or dickhead! I love him!" He then broke down in sobs, whimpering 'Orochimaru-Danna' repeatedly. He tried to curl into a ball, but couldn't.

Sasori felt hurt and confused by his partner's behavior. What did he, himself, do to break that beautiful artist? "Dei . . . "

"SHUT-UP!" Deidara screamed, "I HATE YOU!" He then thrashed, cuts appearing all over is already damaged body.

Sasori grabbed his partner's hand. "Dei, I'm warning you, do that again and you'll seriously regret it."

Deidara instantly stiffened, quieted, and whimpered. "Please don't do what you did last time… that hurt, unn…"

"What did I do last time, Dei?"

"Y- you know…"

"I forgot. Tell me."

"No, un. It hurts to even think about…" tears leaked out of Deidara's eyes.

Sasori's better judgement was gone. He grabbed Deidara's hair and ground out, "What. Did. I. Do."

Deidara cried out as Sasori's hand slapped him across the face, sending him to the floor through his bonds, the table breaking. Sasori was shocked at what he had done. "Oh, my god, Dei, I'm sorry!" he tried to place his hand on his shoulder, but the broken artist gasped and flinched, whimpering.

"Go away, un!"

Sasori sat down suddenly, tears who knew that a puppet could cry? pouring down his face. "Just tell me what I did, Dei, I wanna fix it."

"You r- r-" Deidara couldn't get the word out, it hurt him emotionally so badly.

Luckily for him, Konan came in carrying a clipboard. "Deidara's medical results are back," she said, impervious to whatever she was walking in on. "It seems like Orochimaru repeatedly raped him, and there's a curse seal on his neck. We still don't know what it does."

Sasori instantly pieced it together. "He thinks that I was the one who hurt him… that has to be the work of the curse seal!"

Konan, however, was already gone.

"Deidara . . . I didn't do that to you. Oro-" he was cutoff by Deidara.

"No, he didn't! Your LYING! I hate you! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the blonde howled, his voice going raw.

Sasori couldn't contain his anger as he punched Deidara in the face, sending him flying and slumping against the wall, sobbing.

Suddenly, Pein was in the room. Nobody had seen him enter, but he was there. "What. Is. Going. On?" He growled out.

Sasori, however, didn't hear. He was too busy trying to kill Deidara in the slowest, most vicious way possible. Pein, then, dragged Sasori off of Deidara and tied him up in the corner. 'If you cannot hold a civil conversation with our captive, you are as good as he is."

Deidara, still sobbing and now an inch away from death, was lying there, eyes glazed over, organs showing through a series of serrated cuts to the stomach, blood dripping down from mouth and broken nose, was not moving.

"KONAN!" Pein bellowed, and she ran in at a fast pace. Her eyes widened when she saw Deidara, and she started giving him medical attention immediately.

Deidara tried to struggle, as did Sasori. He sobbed, crying out things like, "Get away from me!" and, "Just let me die!"

Sasori's eyes filled with tears as he looked at what he had done to the love of his life. _Oh, God! He's gonna die! And its all my fault!_ He hung his head as Deidara sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pein dragged Sasori to his own room and gave him sleeping pills, before going back to Deidara

Pein dragged Sasori to his own room and gave him sleeping pills, before going back to Deidara. Deidara, whose injuries were almost fatal, and only could be cured by magic. He was going to have serious scarring and, if someone of considerable power didn't come, and soon.

Tobi came bubbling in. "Leader-sama! Look what I made!" he said, holding up a lopsided paper heart.

'It's really good, Tobi."

Tobi gaped. 'What happened to Deidara-sempai? Will he get better? Tobi loves his Sempai…"

Pein was stunned for about a second. Then, he snapped, "Tobi-kun. Can you heal your love? But only to the point of him being able to live." Deidara whimpered as Pein spoke, twisting and crying.

"Of course Leader-sama!" he squealed, and began to heal his struggling sempai.

Tobi's mask melted off his face, red Sharingan activating. As Deidara looked up into Madara's eyes, he lost consciousness and was transported to the Sharingan Realm, where everything is blood-red.

Madara healed Deidara from the soul out, leaving him a better, if still terrified, version of himself. However, Madara couldn't counteract Orochimaru's jutsu. When Deidara woke up, three minutes later in real time, he was completely healed… physically. He still was, however, emotionally ravaged.

Deidara cried as if still in pain as Tobi-turned-Madara skipped out of the room. Pein cracked his knuckles and said, "Ok then. Now that your healed, we can torture the answers out of you."

He grabbed Deidara and trotted to a room down the hall, down a flight of stairs, and into a room with weapons and torture devices everywhere, a table in the center. Restraining Deidara, he called for Itachi, who strode down the steps. "Get some answers out of him." Leader-sama ordered the Uchiha, who nodded and turned on his Mangekyougan.

Deidara woke up very confused. Everything was a dark red, and Itachi was standing in front of him. Deidara had always admired Itachi for his skills, both in the battlefield and with his emotions.

That was when Deidara noticed that he was chained to a wooden post. His eyes got very big, and he started whimpering again.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will severely hurt you," the dream-Itachi said. For that was what Deidara had assured himself it was: a dream.

"Wh- what do you want to know, un?" Deidara stammered, terrified of what Itachi would do to him.

'Why do you hate Sasori?"

"He hurt me, un."

'Why do you 'love' Orochimaru?"

"My Danna saved me from Sasori. He loves me too, un."

Itachi stabbed him, "Lies."

Deidara screamed and writhed. "It-its the truth, un!" he sobbed.

Itachi slashed the side of Deidara's face, the side without the scope. "Stop! Un!" Deidara's cries went on deaf ears. Itachi twisted the sword, gouging a hole in the scope, tearing into his blind eye.

After the 72 hours were over, Itachi released Deidara, who was even closer to death than before. Leader-sama hadn't said he couldn't kill him . . .

By the time Tobi/Madara had healed Deidara again, Pein had his answers. He called a meeting. "It seems Orochimaru is more powerful than we anticipated, being able to craft a jutsu of this strength. We need to find a way to reverse it, to get the Akatsuki back to normal again, before we can go and annihilate Orochimaru. We will not kill Deidara, seeing as he was under the influence of something more powerful than he is."

The rest of Akatsuki agreed, and Sasori had tears in his eyes. Hidan then turned, and said, "Oi! Fucking Red Puppet! Are you fucking CRYING! Fuck!" Kakuzu smacked him on the back of the head, glaring at him, as was Konan.

Sasori wiped his unshed tears away, and growled, "Stuff it, bastard."

Deidara was curled up in a tight ball, tears falling from his eyes as the door opened. He looked up, expecting Pein or Konan, to instead be greeted by Sasori. He trembled and sobbed, "Please, just go away, un!"

"No, Dei-chan! I love you, do you not understand that?! Shithead!"

"GO AWAY!" Deidara wailed. _Why is he calling me names if he loves me?!_

"Fine, I'll go. For now. Just don't go crying to me when Orochimaru is dead!" he turned and stomped out, Deidara now wailing and screaming.

"OROCHIMARU WON'T DIE, MOTHERFUCKING DICKHEAD! UN!"

Somewhere, Hidan applauded himself for teaching the Akatsuki colorful phrases.

Somewhere else, Sasori was making a puppet that looked exactly like Orochimaru, and blasting it into smithereens after injecting a poison that made the wood warp and turn black, bubbling like the La Brea Tar Pits.

Somewhere that was neither one of those places, Deidara was playing over and over again in his head everything that he could remember Orochimaru and Sasori doing to him. He decided that he liked Orochimaru better when suddenly, a harsh cloth was thrown over his mouth.

"Be quiet," Orochimaru hissed, "or I can't get us out of here."

Deidara felt joy fly into him, until the door burst open, and the rest of the Akatsuki ran in.

"Let Blondie go, you, mother fucking snake!" yelled Hidan, slashing with his scythe.

Pein laid a hand on the white haired one's shoulder, and was about to speak, when Orochimaru burst into flames, Deidara dropping to the ground. Tobi peeked his head out from behind the snake's body. "Oop-see!" Sweat-drops from the entire Akatsuki, except Deidara who sobbed and screamed.

"No, you can't take him away from me, you can't, you can't, un!" Deidara screamed, forming so many rapid hand-signs that it looked like one big spiral. "KATSU!" The wall nearest the Akatsuki exploded, and Deidara was riding the sonic wave into the sky, to be transported to a clay bird that was waiting there.

He was gone in a flash. No, literally, a flash. Another wall exploded to cover the direction he went in.

Sasori coughed wildly, staring at the place Deidara had been. 'Oh, God! He's going to kill himself!' "Leader-sama!"

"I know, Sasori. Now, get him! Go!"

And with that, the Akatsuki left in search of their suicidal member.

Deidara, in fact, was going to kill himself. But first, he would make the world pay. Not just the Akatsuki; the entire world. He had at least enough slay to make a couple million bombs; if he was going, he was taking the world down with him. He could either set it all off at once and hope that it would cause a chain of disasters worldwide, or he could set off as many small ones as he could, and hope that he could hit someone worthwhile.

But first, he had to find out what happened with Orochimaru. So, even though subtlety wasn't his forte it was blowing things up—isn't that the opposite of subtle? he lay in wait for the Akatsuki he knew would be on his tail.

After 3 months, he started to go crazy. His blue eyes became red again, and he would run around, flapping his arms and screaming, "Oro Danna! Oro Danna!" This caught the attention of Konoha. They caught him one night as he was rambling in his sleep, drunk, and brought him to the torture chambers when they realized who it was.

Tsunade was appalled. That the Akatsuki would let one of their members go insane terrified her. What could be the conditions within the Akatsuki base? How long had Deidara been tortured? So, she took Deidara in as a son. All of Konoha began to accept him; after all, he was harmless.

Sasori stared at his leader. Deidara had been taken into Konoha?! And was now accepted?! He couldn't, wouldn't accept it! But, alas, it was true. They were going to get their blonde back!

Sasori couldn't lie to himself. He could barely function without Dei. He could hardly talk himself into getting out of bed, let alone not letting opponents kill him. Only memories of their good times together kept him alive and functional.

Like the way he smiled when kissed, even when it was just a little peck; the way he loved you forever, as long as you loved him back. Of course, those thoughts were always tinged with cold, hard reality.

Tsunade walked into her house, smiling as she saw the innocent looking Deidara asleep on the couch. But, if you looked behind it, you could see the tortured soul that was the younger blonde. She walked up to him, and stroked as cheek tenderly. Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked at him, 'How could they do this to a child?' she thought to herself, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Deidara moaned in his sleep, and whimpered. In his sleep was the only time he could truly reveal himself.

Sasori, however, was right behind Tsunade. She looked up, and into the infamous eyes of Uchiha Itachi. Caught in the world of the kekkei genkai, she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

'Take him," was all Itachi said as Sasori caught Tsunade, and set her on the couch, right where Deidara had been in his alcohol-induced peacefulness.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not completely by me, both ToboeDeidaraLover and I have been working on it. Neither of us own anything. **

**Seeing as my bestest friend just ditched me and she asked for all of her stories to be deleted grand sum total1, anyone missing _Inner Demons_ I apologize. Blame her. **

Sasori nodded, and grabbed Dei. Who promptly woke up. Screaming. "NO! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS! TSUNADE-SAMA! ORO-DANNA! HELP, UN!" Sasori felt tears coming out of his eyes at his screams, but poofed away with Deidara.

Deidara finally gave up, and, with his hands tied so that he couldn't make the hand-signs necessary to kill himself he was dragged back to the Akatsuki base. Where he promptly fell down, having consumed way too much alcohol.

Konan pumped Deidara's stomach of alcohol, and laid him on bed where he was tied down. Tears slipped down Sasori's face as he saw his lover, so dangerous to himself that he had to be tied down.

When Deidara woke up, Konan was bound in a corner with a large, snakey rope. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes were wild, rolling this way and that and showing their whites veined with red. He tried to get up, but realized he was strapped down. The mouths on his hands were suffocating, and he felt lke he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"There, there, my little one, don't go just yet," came a silvery voice.

"Danna, un?"

"Yes, my dear… now if we can just get you untied, we can sort out all this mess and we can be together… forever…"

Deidara smiled, happiness shining in his eyes, for the first time in so long. Konan tried to scream, but suddenly hatched an idea. She sent a mental link, to Pein and the other Akatsuki.

_"Pein-sama!"_

_"Konan?! Where the hell are you?! And where is Deidara?!"_

_"Pein-sama, listen! Its Orochimaru! He's alive!"_

_"Oh, shit."_

Orochimaru's eyes snapped around to Konan. "I know what you just did," he said, in a non-threatening manner. Hastily untying Deidara, Orochimaru slipped off with him into the darkness that had gathered while he was speaking.

Pein, Sasori, and the rest of the Akatsuki, minus the brunette and blonde, burst into the room. Pein's eyes fell upon Konan, "Konan!"

"Bfff, bff, hmph!" she yelled through the gag. Kisame cut her out, and she sprang to her feet.

"Orochimaru took Dei!"

"He won't have him for long…" Pein muttered.

Sasori went dead white with rage. "That… little bastard… did WHAT?!"

"Calm down, puppet," Itachi said. "Rage solves nothing but the problem of your existence."

"MY EXISTENCE IS NOT A PROBLEM! Deidara would tell you any day that—"

"That he fucking hates you, Puppet?" Hidan growled. "You know he does. He might've fucking loved you before, but now he doesn't give a fucking damn."

Deidara sighed, resting his head on Orochimaru's chest, as said snakey man combed through his hair with pale fingers. The blonde nuzzled his neck, "Oro-Danna?"

"Yes, my pet?" Orochimaru asked, stiffening a bit at the affectionate nuzzling, but only a little.

"I missed you. I thought you died . . ." Deidara sniffled, and the Oto founder kissed his nose, sliding his shirt off.

"I would never, my love."

"But they took me," Deidara insisted. "They said you were dead…"

"Well, now I'm here with you, aren't I?" Orochimaru whispered against the warm skin of Deidara's neck, making the blond artist shiver at his touch.

Deidara smiled softly, and murmured, "Yes, you are."

The young blonde's mind suddenly began to clear, the affects of the jutsu wearing off. He blinked his blue eyes a few times, and suddenly sat straight up. Orochimaru frowned, "What's wrong, love?" Deidara shook slightly, memories pouring into his head.

"You raped me." His bottom lip trembled, and he put his head in his hands and cried. "I- I- I want my- my- my Danna back," he struggled to get out through tears.

"I'm right here," came Sasori's voice.

"DANNA!" Deidara screamed, head whipping up and tears flying everywhere. Looking for the source of the voice, all he could find was Orochimaru's laughing face. He looked down at his leg when pain suddenly flashed through him from the dart stuck there.

Everything swirled around and Orochimaru's laughter spun around and around in his head as he saw double and collapsed, convulsing.

Three hours later

Sasori slipped into the dungeon of Orochimaru's lair. An Oto special jounin he had apprehended had told him the whereabouts of Deidara, before he was 'disposed' of.

The redhead was confused. Why would Deidara be in the dungeons? Well, find now, think later.

Cell 603 . . . that was where the blonde was. He stopped outside the door, and heard muffled sobbing from inside, and recognized it as his partner's. He destroyed all of the barriers in his way with ease, and wrenched open the door.

Where a trembling Deidara lay, in a fetal position, tears pouring down his face. He looked up, and cried out, in a shaky, but happy voice, "Sasori no Danna!"

Sasori gathered his teary partner up in his arms and spun around to face the cell door. As soon as he did so, his face hardened. There, in the destroyed doorway, stood Orochimaru, backed by all of his finest. There was Tayouya, Kimmimaru, and Kabuto. A/N: Those are the only ones I care about. No offense to any of the other characters or their fans.

A growl-like noise escaped the puppet when Deidara let out a pathetic cry, "What did you DO to him?!"

"Oh, the jutsu just wore off. Now, if you would oh-so kindly give me back my little slut, you can go on your merry way." Orochimaru finished with a smirk. Sasori's grip tightened.

"He is not a slut, you bastard! Now get out of my WAY!"

"No. He's OURS. Give him back," Kabuto said.

Kimmimaru looked at him strangely. "So you are gay?"

"At least I can say that I'm not gay. I'm the only one in this ROOM who is not gay," Tayouya said. "Unlike you other fuckers."

"Let's just get him back before we argue," Orochimaru insisted.

It was too late. The Akatsuki was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasori rushed into the hideout as quickly as he could. Everyone else was waiting, and Konan held a needle, ready to sedate Deidara, but when Sasori shook his head, she relented.

"The jutsu wore off!" he explained, getting strange looks, "The Hebi-teme had locked him in the dungeon." When he said that, he narrowed his eyes.

"I have reason to believe Konoha will come for him. After all, he was technically abducted by us." Itachi monotonously spoke.

"If they do, I will fucking beat the asses of the pussy niggers who TRY to get close to this base!"

"Hidan, calm down. Rage solves nothing but the problem of your existence."

"What, is that like your fucking catchphrase or something? That's, like, the second time you've said it today!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, but then sighed, "Look. What are we going to do? Konoha AND Oto?! We're in trouble."

Pein sighed and closed his eyes. "It's one in the morning. Let's get some rest and deal with this in the morning."

Gentle sighs and nods echoed throughout, and Konan led Sasori, still carrying Deidara, to the infirmary, and motioned for the redhead to lay the ex-Iwa nin on a bed (he had been asleep since entering the hideout). He did, and watched as Konan did tests on his partner, waiting anxiously. The kunoichi sighed grievously, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Sasori asked, his chocolate eyes wide. She lowered her head, shadows casting around her face.

"Sasori, Deidara has been both mentally, sexually, and physically damaged. He may not survive. He seems fine now, but his heart has been broken. And, it seems Orochimaru had a disease . . . AIDS, to be frank." Konan finished quietly. Sasori trembled.

"He didn't catch it," she went on, to Sasori's relief, "But he was exposed and may suffer even more if we tell him about it, and his potential risk. Orochimaru seems to have taken a liking to him. He might come back for him. Scratch that, Orochimaru WILL come back for him. And it'll just hurt him more."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a story written by both me and ToboeDeidaraLover. Neither of us own anything. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasori nodded slightly, clenching his fists so hard that blood trickled through. Then, a quiet moan, "D-danna?"

He rushed to Deidara's side, clutching him close to his chest. The blonde responded weakly, and he cried softly, "I'm, I'm so sorry Danna!"

Sasori nuzzled his hair, and murmured, "Its alright, its alright Dei-chan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade looked around at the nins in her room after their mission debriefing. Their mission: Find Deidara.

Konoha had assembled its' finest ninja to go on the hunt. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru. As they set off for the Akatsuki base, Tsunade imparted one final piece of wisdom: "Don't let him die."

"We won't, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto beamed. Shikamaru grumbled about the "troublesome baka", and Neji flipped his long, girly hair over his shoulder and humphed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Danna, I… I wanted him… I needed him… I… you should leave me, un."

"I will never leave you, Dei. Never ever ever. I will always be with you, like it or not," Sasori promised. Konan backed slowly out of the room, leaving the two lovers in peace as Deidara softly cried into Sasori's shirt.

Unknown to Sasori, all to soon would he be eating his words.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Two Weeks Later:

"Hey, guys. Look over here!" Kiba called, standing in front of a dark cave. The rest of them ran over.

"Neji, Hinata." Shikamaru said, suddenly quite serious. The Hyuuga cousins nodded, and activated Byakyougan (sp?).

"Its definitely it. Its the Akatsuki base." Neji spoke, Hinata nodding slightly in nervous agreement.

They went into the cave, quickly becoming lost in the endless labyrinthine corridors. Opening the first door they came to, they found an old tool shed with a puppy in it. "Awww! Who would lock up a little puppy?" Sakura whined.

"Leave it be. It might be a trap."

"But it's a little puppy! Who would trap a little puppy?"

As it turned out, the Akatsuki would. Sakura, as soon as she touched the puppy, her hands stuck. The seemingly black lab puppy was really a golden retriever, coated in tar which instantly hardened around her hand. The puppy grew bigger and bared gargantuan fangs at the group.

It growled, and an alarm went off somewhere. "Troublesome." you can guess who that was from.

Sasori spun on his heels when he heard the alarm, he had just been about to visit Deidara, but he rushed to the room with the monster dog in it. He saw the others standing around the door, and Konoha nin inside. What they didn't realize was that they were very life-like clones, and that the real nins were already in Deidara's room.

Deidara wasn't asleep. He was sitting in the corner of the room, dealing with the aftereffects of the jutsu: violent hallucinations. First it was Sasori, laughter echoing down the corridors of labyrinthine might that surrounded Orochimaru's base; next, it was Orochimaru, snakey tongue all over him, raping him over and over again.

He started to sob, just as the Konaha nins made their way into his room, knocking him out and leaving.

When he came to, Tsunade was standing over him with her lips pursed. "Is he okay?" Sakura's voice carried over.

"Shh!" Tsunade said, rather loudly. "You knocked him out; he might have a concussion, which includes migraines."

"So?" Naruto Uzumaki, number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"So, when you have a migraine--"

"Dobe here might not even know what a migraine _is_," came Sasuke's words of wisdom.

"Hey! Teme-" Naruto was cut off by Neji, "Quiet. He is awake." Everyone turned to see Deidara staring up at them with wide, terrified blue eyes,

"W-why am I h-here?" he shuddered, backing into the wall behind the hospital bed.

"Because here is where you belong," Tsunade said reassuringly.

"Sasori-no-Danna will be back for me, un."

"Well, that evil scorpion bastard won't get you anytime soon," Sakura said. "Not with us here to stop him!"

Ino slapped Sakura. "That's not what he wants to hear, you stupid pig!"

Deidara whimpered and curled up into his characteristic little ball.

He whimpered, "I want to go home, un . . ."

Tsunade pressed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You are home Deidara."

Deidara slapped her hand away, shivering in his ball, and cried into his knees.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once Sasori got to Deidara's room, there was panic in the Akatsuki. Nobody had ever found the base before, so nobody knew the evacuation routine. As Pein struggled to get everyone to vacate the premises, Sasori was running around trying to find Deidara, Tobi was screaming that he wanted his cat, and Hidan was swearing at anyone he could get to stand still.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Itachi suddenly yelled in a very un-Itachi way, and when everyone stopped, "Thank you. Hn." And he sat down.

Pein ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, everyone. Nobody panic. We need to find Deidara. Konoha is one of Oto's targets, if they infiltrate it, they will find Deidara. So, ideas?"

"Go in and kill them!"

"Beat them with fucking rocks!"

"Grab and go!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"SHUT UP!"

"**Eat them**. What he said."

"I like plant boy. THE HELL WITH THEM AND FUCKING MASSACRE THE GODDAMN BITCHES!"

"EVERYONE shut the HELL UP!"

Everyone did, miraculously, shut up, that time around. "Thank you," Pein said, breathing heavily from the force called the Akatsuki that he was trying to keep contained. "We will mount a full-scale attack on Konoha."

Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her hair. This was NOT going as she had though it would. She stared at the shivering mass that was Deidara, and her heart ached. The poor kid . . . how old could he possibly be? Seventeen? Eighteen? She decided to ask the younger blonde.

"Dei . . . how old are you?"

"I…" –sniffle- "I don't… can't remember…"

Sakura bustled into the room, very formal and businesslike. "We got the lab results back."

"And what is it?"

"Well . . . shisou . . . he was raped. Repeatedly. And its Hebi-teme's DNA." Tsunade sucked in a deep breath.

Deidara whimpered. He knew they were talking about him. He sucked in a long breath, then a dart hit his shoulder with a _thunk_ and he passed out. Purple smoke clouded the infirmary and Orochimaru appeared.

Tsunade gasped, whipping around, as Orochimaru chuckled, "See you've found out my little secret, eh? Well, I'm taking back what's mine."

"Don't you dare, Orochimaru! He's an innocent child!"

"Tell that to all the people he has killed," the bastard chuckled, stroking Deidara. Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru's laughter lingered in the room long after he and Deidara were gone. Tsunade was boiling mad.

"And there's… something else you might want to know about," Sakura stumbled over the words.

"What is it now? What worse could possibly happen to the poor boy?!"

Sakura closed her eyes, "He's pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

SCORPION VS. SNAKE Ch. 6

**This is a story written by myself and ToboeDeidaraLover. Neither of us own anything. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"He's… He's… He's WHAT?! That's impossible!"

Sakura shook her head, "A justsu, shisou. And it seems . . . to be twins, maybe triplets . . . But one isn't the teme's . . ."

"Then whose is it?!"

"The angry red puppet . . ."

"How can there be two babies from different people? Even with a jutsu, that's…"

"I don't know, shisou! Cats do that . . ."

"True. The other father will undoubtedly be back for Deidara."

"So, we had better prepare for his return. We need fortifications! We need to speed up the training system! We need to prepare for all-out warfare with the Akatsuki!" Sakura exalted, acting like it was exciting, not life-threatening.

Tsunade glared at her youngest apprentice's tone, "This is not _fun _its _dangerous_! But your right, we do. And when we get Deidara back, we mustn't let Iwa, Danzou, or Akatsuki get their hands on him or his children."

"Iwakagure? Why should we worry about them?"

"I found something looking through Deidara's file. He is the youngest son of the Tsukage of Iwa, and he'll do _anything_ to get his hands on them. Iwa's a monarchy, and Deidara was the crown prince."

"Him? Royalty?" Sakura scoffed. "He's afraid of a mouse."

"He has PTSD! You saw what happened to him! You know what Orochimaru is like! What would you be like if he had done that to YOU?!"

"PTSD?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, dumbass! Now GET ME MORE SAKE!"

Deidara woke up with a start in Orochimaru's lair. Again. He felt fear wash over him, and sobbed openly. Most, if not all, of his pride was gone, stripped away. He looked up, and a scream escaped him as he stared up at Orochimaru.

It was not that Orochimaru was scarier than normal, but it was how he was looking at Deidara. With love, or more, controlled lust. Orochimaru wasn't one to control feelings like that.

"Wh- what did I- did I do wrong, un?" Deidara's big blue eyes stared into Orochimaru's blank orbs.

"Nothing, it's more like a mix of what you've done. You've been seeing him, too haven't you?" Emotions coiled around Orochimaru's tone like hissing snakes as his tongue slowly edged its' way along his lips.

"Sasori-Danna saved me, yeah," Deidara whimpered.

"Well, now the bastard owns half of what is supposed to be _mine!_"

Deidara was confused, and his face conveyed the emotion accurately. "What do y-you mean?" He shivered. Orochimaru smiled at him, a true smile.

"Well, koi. You're preggers."

"I… I… I'm what? Un?"

Orochimaru was done explaining. "You're pregnant, BETCH!"

Deidara threw himself against the snake sannin's angry tirade and whimpered even louder. "I… I'm a guy, though, yeah!"

"So?" Orochimaru grinned widely, baring snakey fangs. "Jutsu, sunshine. And my fucking old partner has one of your babies!" Deidara stared with wide baby blues.

He then started sobbing, shaking heavily, muttering, "Why me?" and "No, no!" Until he was slapped.

"What did I do wrong, un?" Deidara muttered.

Orochimaru scooped him up. "You did nothing wrong, love. You did it all right. That's why I love you…"

The blonde stared at him, whispering, "Y-your lying, y-you tricked me!"

Tears slid down his pale cheeks, and Orochimaru caressed his cheek, "I do love you, my koi."

"N- no you don't… Sasori-no-Danna loves me, not you, yeah!" Deidara struggled to be free of the tight embrace.

Orochimaru pecked his lips, "No, he dosen't . . . he was using you . . . "

"But he said you had put me under this jutsu that would make me love you, yeah," Deidara forced out between whimpers. "That's mean…"

Orochimaru smiled, and stroked Deidara's cheek, "I did my dear. And you did."

"But I was happy then, yeah… I didn't want it to end."

Orochimaru's leering grin caused his teeth to glow in the semidark. "I can make that happen, if you want…"

"No, un. I was too violent… too alone, yeah. I just want… I want…" Deidara was at a loss.

"What do you want, koi?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ." The blonde whispered tiredly.

"I guess I'll choose for you then. Me or the puppet? This is going to sound selfish, but I choose me. Do you trust me?"

"Y- yes, un," Deidara stuttered.

Orochimaru took out a kunai knife and slit Deidara's wrist. The blonde artist whimpered at the pain, but looked up at the snake sannin with big, trusting blue eyes. Orochimaru then licked away all the blood that pooled at the cut. "Messy, yes," there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "But now you are mine forever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The blond man smirked, and the raven woman smiled, "Well, we need to go get your baby brother, now don't we?"

The raven haired girl beside the man in the door, smirked, "Yeah, right, Shou Aniki?"

The man smirked back at his sister, Aoi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasori felt that something was wrong, and his heart pounded. He knew that it was Deidara. "He's not in Konoha," Sasori blurted out. He didn't know how he knew this, but then he finished, "He's with Orochimaru."

"How the fuck to you know, bloody heathen puppet?" Hidan snarled. "We're halfway to fucking Konoha and now he's fucking NOT THERE? What in hell are you thinking?!"

Sasori glared at him, "Yes, he IS with Orochimaru! And something is wrong, he's hurt or something!"

Pein sighed, "Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu. Find Deidara. The rest of us, continue to Konaha."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deidara collapsed into Orochimaru's arms. "Danna… that hurt, un…"

"Of course it did, love. I just bled out whatever hold he had on you… now you are truly mine, and only mine." Orochimaru's feral grin showed sharp canines.

Deidara whimpered. "But what about Sasori-danna, un?"

Orochimaru hissed. "Don't call him that! He's not your 'Danna' anymore! He is nothing to you! You are _MINE_ and only mine!" he regained his composure, then, "Please, don't hurt me like that. I love you. I don't want you away from me for even a second."

Deidara stared into those yellow orbs, and a small, resigned sigh escaped him, "Fine, Danna."

Orochimaru smiled, and stroked the bomber's stomach, that already had a tiny bulge.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a story I've been writing with myself and ToboeDeidaraLover. Neither of us own anything. Although we would like to. **

Deidara whimpered, but soon settled down. "Danna… that feels weird, un."

Orochimaru's eyes lit up. "It seems you're coming along faster than normal… it must be a side affect of the jutsu! You should be giving birth in about six months."

Deidara's eyes widened, and he buried his face in his new boyfriend's shirt and cried.

Orochimaru murmured sweet nothings to him, and nuzzled him softly. The door burst open, disturbing the lovers.

In the doorway stood Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Sasori snarled, "Get your fucking hands off of him!"

Deidara gasped, burying his head into the Hebi's shirt, "Go away!"

The redhead stared at him.

"Yes, demon. He's mine now. You have no hold over him whatsoever. He's going to have my children, and be mine forever!"

"Your fucking kids? Are you fucking INSANE? He's a goddamn GUY for Jashin's sake!" Hidan snarled.

"I'm with the puppet on this one. They were together way before you came to break them up. I'm not saying I approve of this whole gay love triangle, but it's kind of disturbing for some old guy like you to be hanging out with someone his age," Itachi calmly stated. "Especially when you're breaking his little heart."

"Well, Sasori is in his 30s. And besides, he's not under a jutsu anymore. Right, koi?" The blonde nodded in agreement, pressing close to his snake.

"Go, un! I love him, I'm having his babies, and I will not come back, un!" Deidara shouted in anger, making eyes go wide, even Kakuzu, who had said nothing.

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Sasori calmly stated. "He's coming back with us whether he wants to or not. It's better that way." The puppet didn't even so much as blink as the one he loved rejected him.

Orochimaru kissed Deidara's forehead and held him tight. "And I'm not letting him leave. Looks like we're in a bind, doesn't it? Seeing as he's pregnant with my children, he loves me and only me, and you're here trying to wreck what we have. Can't you go be jealous somewhere else, little puppet-boy?"

Itachi suddenly appeared behind them, and, grasping the blonde, disappeared. The others followed suit.

Orochimaru stared at the spot where his blue-eyed lover had been only moments before. Growling, he sprang to his feet. "They think they can get away…"

Back at the Akatsuki base, where Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi had gone, they were setting it up as a fortress, nearly impenetrable. They had taken up a base in the main hallway, with offshoots of such dead-end rooms like the kitchen, bathroom, pantry, and living room. There were barricaded doors at either end, and traps throughout the rest of the maze of corridors the Akatsuki called home.

However, they had not anticipated two things: one, Orochimaru had put a special tracking jutsu onto Deidara. Two, Orochimaru knew the back way in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In Konoha, a blonde man is his mid 40s, and a raven haired woman, also in her 40s, stood before Tsunade and the council.

"Well, Tsuikage-sama, Kasumi-sama. Your son was here, but Orochimaru took him from us, and the Akatsuki took him from him. What do you wish to do about it?" asked the chairman.

"We wish to ally our forces to bring him back," came the Tsuikage's response.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Tsuikage-sama, in all do respect, Deidara is in no state to be brought back to your village as is."

"Hokage-sama, please. He is our baby, our youngest child."

The chairman smiled, "Then we will help you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deidara, as soon as he wasn't in contact with Orochimaru, was instantly tranquilized. When he came to, he was in a bed that smelled familiar. When he opened his eyes, he discovered why. There were puppets in every corner if the room, and Sasori was sitting by him, leaned up against a wall.

Deidara shivered, whimpering with cold and fear. Sasori immediately put his arms around the blonde, but all that did was cause Deidara to start sobbing.

"What is the matter, Dei-chan?"

Deidara shook, pushing himself away from the red puppet, before yelling, "Why?! Why are you doing this to me, un! I love him! And its not because of a stupid-ass JUTSU! I'm pregnant with his children, you bastard, un!"

"Because I love you," the puppet whispered, "And I want you to love me too."

"I don't, un! Can't you just accept that? Move the hell ON, UN!"

Sasori lowered his head, his blood-red hair shadowing his face.

"I know one of them is mine."

Deidara froze, and shivered, wrapping his arms around his waist, the hand-mouths licking his stomach, "Shut up, un!"

"It is! It's true! You can't hide it, 'cause you know it's true! No matter how much you try to ignore it, I'll always be with you! As long as… as long as you'll keep me… and my kid, whomever it turns out to be."

"NonononononononononononoNO! UN!"

"Yes, Deidara."

"You're not—you don't love me like he does, yeah!"

"You want me to love you like he does? You want me to?"

Deidara's eyes went big at Sasori's maniacal tone. "N- no, I want him to love me like he does, yeah."

It was obviously the wrong answer. Sasori flipped Deidara over onto his back and jumped on top of him, growling. "You will never see that bastard again, you hear me? You're mine! ALL MINE!"

Deidara screamed, shaking hard, tears cascading down his cheek. Sasori put up a No Sound No Spy Jutsu, and slammed him against the bed, and tore his clothes off, nibbling his neck as he did so.

Deidara was whimpering, crying and struggling. Sasori's voice was calm and husky next to Deidara's ear. "Stop that, or it'll turn into rape, and it'll seriously hurt you. Do you really want that?"

"N- no, un," Deidara whimpered.

"Then stop… struggling…" the power was that he held over Deidara was evident on his voice. Deidara instantly went still. "Good…"

Sasori bit down on Deidara's neck and the blonde let out a loud whimper. "No, stop, please, un!"

Sasori just kissed the other artist, tenderly, with love and compassion. Deidara tried to break away. All of a sudden, it became a violent kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Soon Deidara was moaning and writhing beneath Sasori, who flipped him over, pulling his own pants off. Deidara whimpered when thrown upside-down, periodically disoriented.

"Bad boy, Dei-chan." Sasori flicked the terrorist's nose, smirking at him.

He bit Deidara's neck over Orochimaru's mark, smirking at the cries of pain, and positioned himself over his former lover. He would take back what was his.

Sasori thrust into his pregnant ex, feeding off the screams of pain his actions were causing. As soon as Deidara calmed down enough, Sasori slowly, agonizingly slow to Deidara, pulled out before thrusting back in. This time he grazed Deidara's prostate, earning a low moan from the bomber.

When Sasori finally finished, he realized what he had done, freezing, his eyes wide, he whispered, "Dei, Dei I'm so sorry…"

Said blonde sobbed uncontrollably, his shaking form covered with blood and cum.

"How could you ever love me when I act like this?" Sasori asked nobody in particular.

"I don't," was the answer Deidara forced out between sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a joint collaboration from myself and ToboeDeidaraLover. I put that at the beginning of every chapter, but it's still amazing how many people assume it's just me writing this... Anyway, neither of us own anything though i'd like to own Orochimaru-- i don't get why everyone hates him! he's awesomeful!. **

Orochimaru appeared in the doorway to Sasori's room. "What have you done, little puppet? Is mania a little more than you could handle? Why did you hurt my poor Dei-chan? Is it because you were feeling sad? Were you feeling hurt? Did you need him back? Is that why you raped him? Well, I guess I'll have to take you both, won't I? Seeing as you love him so much, you get to come with us."

And with that, Orochimaru covered Deidara's shivering form in a grey cloak and picked him up, putting a leash around the neck of a stunned Sasori and dragging him off.

When they finally got back to the lair, Orochimaru rested the little blonde on his bed, and dragged Sasori to the dungeon.

Sasori had come around to his predicament, because, without any of his puppets, he had little or no chance of winning against Orochimaru. He did, though, struggle valiantly. Not to kill, but to escape. However, there was no chance of that.

Orochimaru growled at Sasori, slamming against the back of a cell, "You bastard, you hurt Deidara AND most likely injured the babies!"

The angered puppet tried to stand, but was shoved to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kasame brushed her raven hair over one shoulder, as she stared at her baby. Deidara had always been her favorite, and she hurt to see him like this. She sprang through the window, and rested a gentle hand on his forehead. The blonde stared up at her, shocked at seeing his mother.

"Wha--"

"Don't," she said, biting her lip to keep from crying. She held him close before springing back out the window with him.

"Okaa-san!" exclaimed Deidara, struggling in his mother's firm grip. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing in the palace in Iwa.

When Orochimaru returned, all was not as he had left it. Deidara wasn't there. There was, however, a familiar scent in the air. "Iwa," he whispered. "_he's in Iwa._"

He rushed down to the dungeon, kicking Sasori hard in the side, "Wake up, puppet." The redhead looked up, and saw a desperate look on the man's face.

"What, teme?" he growled. Orochimaru glared.

"My little songbird is gone. And YOU are going to get him back!"

"Get him back yourself."

"NO! You will get him back FOR me and when you deliver him to ME I will let you free!" And with that, Orochimaru drew a circle in the air around Sasori's neck, which solidified into a steel ring. "You won't be able to get that off, puppet," Orochimaru hissed, "without the key." Orochimaru then opened the door to the cell and threw Sasori out, dragging him faster than the puppet could walk out of the lair and onto a road.

He pointed. "Iwa is THAT WAY. You find Deidara and bring him back to me, all safe and sound, and I let you go. Deal?"

"Deal," Sasori said sullenly.

And with that, Orochimaru was gone and the door slammed behind him.

Sasori was, in truth, worried as hell. He shot off like a rocket to Iwa. He finally stopped beside a huge light gray stone castle. He felt his ex's chakra in the palace, and he slipped in.

A little while later, he was stopped by a pair of uniformed shinobi. He sighed. "Before you ask me anything, I'm here to see Deidara."

One of them, a burly white-haired guy, growled, "No one can see Deidara-sama." The other one, a brunette, pressed a kunai to the ex-Suna nin. Sasori sighed.

"Oh, dear. I need to see him. So . . . Bye-bye." And with that, two puppets chopped the guards to bits.

Sasori continued along until he approached the gates, each side of which had two guards, there being four all together. One asked what he was doing; he was the last to die. One of his puppets gave Sasori the gate key, from the belt of one of the guards. As Sasori opened the gate, three more guards rushed him, having heard the previous commotion. They were short work for the puppet master.

As Sasori entered the castle, he suddenly felt to very dangerous chakras, not unlike Deidara's. Standing before him was a black-eyed blonde boy, and a green-eyed raven haired girl. Both were very much like Deidara.

Shou, the blonde, moved forward, closely followed by Aoi. He smirked, "So, your one of the guys who knocked up our baby brother."

Sasori panicked calmly. "I can get you to the other one."

Aoi pouted, crossing her arms, "You know, he keeps saying how much he hates you, Sasori-san."

"If I could change that, I would. See this?" He spun the collar around his neck. "Ths is from the other man who 'knocked up' your brother, as you so eloquently put it. I am not here of my own free will. Now if we can just get this over with, I can carry out what I have been charged with."

Shou snorted, "Nah, don't think so." He then swung, and punched him across the face,

Sasori tumbled to the ground, wood clanging on the marble floor. He got right back up and, blades spinning from every part of his body, launched himself at his closest attacker.

Aoi whipped out a katana, dodging the blades, and slammed a button on the wall. A siren went off.

Sasori cursed and, now being closest to the exit, retracted the blades, making a smaller target, and ran off into the palace.

Sasori sliced down all of the guards in his way, until he made it to Deidara's room, and he broke open the door. Deidara was curled up on his bed, asleep, his mother beside him, hooked up to five different machines. Kasame turned to him, and standing up, strode over to the redhead.

"Get. Out." she stated in a calm, yet testy, voice. He stared at her.

"No."

**"Yes, you will." **A deep, dark voice sounded. The Tsuikage stood beside his wife.

"Just let me touch him," Sasori pleaded. "Just let me hold him one more time. Please."

Kasame's lovely blue eyes, identical to her son's, turned flamy. She threw 21 senbon, point-blank at Sasori.

Sasori's cloak, reinforced with wood, took all of her anger-infused weaponry in stride. "I love him, and if you don't let me do this one last thing, I will kill you both." His words dripped with venom, but also truth.

Deidara awakened slowly, and he heard Sasori's words, threatening his beloved mother (he couldn't care less about his father). His big baby blues rounded, and he sat up, fearfully. He screamed, "Get out Sasori, un! Get away from my okaa-san!"

Sasori lunged towards Deidara, holding him close. "This far away enough for you?"

Deidara screamed and attempted to throw Sasori off, but they both disappeared in a haze of smoke and his scream was left hovering in the air.

Kasame screamed in rage, her eyes alight, her husband quiet beside her.

Sasori landed in the middle of a forest, contemplating _where_ to take his ex. Otokagure or Akatsuki? The little blonde shook and sobbed. Sasori sighed, he knew that stress was bad for babies. And the way Deidara stared up at him, with such sadness and betrayal . . . he shook his head lightly. No use thinking about that now. He had to calm Deidara down.


	9. Chapter 9

SCORPION VS. SNAKE Ch. 9

**This is a combination of the writings of myself and ToboeDeidaraLover. It still surprises me I post a couple other stories for her since her laptop is down, see the links at her profile how, even if I say it's her story, people still think that it's mine. It's like nobody reads the author's notes…..hmm, wonder why…..**

Deidara whimpered, staring up at Sasori. Fighting tears, his eyes looked like he had just seen the one he loved most be tortured to death. Finally, he gave in, burying his head in Sasori's chest and sobbing out whatever he had left inside.

Sasori blinked in shock, and gently stroked his hair, startled beyond belief. A smile passed onto his face, and he had an idea.

Creating a blood clone to look like Deidara, he rushed to the lair, leaving the real Deidara alone.

When he got there, he felt the collar tighten around his neck. "And you did not guard him, while you brought me this false treasure?" The clone was smashed to bloody bits. "Anyone could have taken him by now."

Sasori stiffened, and glared at him. He wondered how he could stand Orochimaru as a partner.

"Now go back and get him! Or do I have to do it myself? Because if I have to do it myself I will be very unhappy," Orochimaru crooned.

Sasori growled, then snapped. He lunged at the snake, snatching keys out of his hands. He wrenched the collar off, then appeared beside Deidara, and disappeared.

They appeared in Kirikagure.

Deidara instantly gained composure, wiping his eye, adjusting his scope. Still leaning on Sasori, he looked around hesitantly.

Sasori sighed softly, stroking Deidara's hair, as he looked around. He kissed the blonde's forehead lightly, before he was shoved away by the pregnant man. "You hurt me, yeah," he whimpered. "Why pretend to care?" His voice was bitter.

Sasori sighed, and kissed his cheek, getting slapped away, "Look, it was a stupid mistake. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Deidara stared at him with distrust.

"What can I do to prove it?" Sasori said desperately. What would happen if Deidara never loved him again?

"Just leave me so I can raise my babies in peace!" he whispered, lowering his head.

"Fine." Sasori was cold. "I'll escort you back to Orochimaru. See how you like me compared to him. You'll love me again soon enough. You'll wish I was there to save you, but I won't be."

And, Sasori did just that.

"Here." the Akasuna dropped Deidara at Orochimaru's feet. The man smiled, picking his lover up, and he left, disappearing into the back of the lair as Sasori returned to the Akatsuki with a heavy heart.

Orochimaru laid Deidara on his bed, and stroked his hair. The blonde smiled slightly at him, but the snake slapped him across the face.

Deidara flinched. "Danna, what was that for, un? I thought you loved me you… you said you'd never hurt me, yeah…"

Orochimaru sighed, kissing his forehead, "To get love, you must learn respect. And to learn respect, you must learn pain." He kicked his blonde hard, careful of the babies.

Deidara whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "What do you want me to do, Danna, yeah? You know I'll do anything for you, un…"

Orochimaru kissed him, smacking him again as he did so. Deidara kissed back like his life depended on it, hands pulling Orochimaru closer as he whimpered at being hit. "Danna," he whispered, "take me."

Orochimaru smirked, and tore off his lover's clothes viciously. Running his hands over Deidara's body and feeling his stomach especially carefully as it was already bulging, Orochimaru kissed him again, biting his lips and leaving them bruised and bloody. Hastily undressing himself, he forced Deidara to his knees in front of him. "You better be hungry," he leered.

Deidara nodded and, blood dripping down from his mouth, grasped Orochimaru's hips. Orochimaru grabbed his ponytail and dragged his head towards his shaft, holding it there. Deidara eagerly put his lips around his master's length. The man smirked, bucking against his little lover, forcing it down his throat.

Deidara gagged at the sudden intrusion, unused to the sensation. Quickly, though, he regained enough courage to lick the head, tongue extending all the way down Orochimaru's length. The man released in the bomber's mouth, and suddenly shoved his knee into Deidara's throat.

Deidara gagged again, falling over onto all fours. Orochimaru hauled him to his feet, only to bite him on the collarbone. His teeth sunk in painfully deep, and Deidara yelped in pain. He shivered, and tried to push him away lightly, but it didn't work.

This treatment continued until the day the babies were born.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3 years later:

Deidara was sleeping soundly when Orochimaru slapped him awake. He was instantly up, and looked at his master with quiet blue eyes, "D-Danna!"

"Up, bitch!"

"Danna, what's the matter, yeah?"

Orochimaru struck him across the face, then snarled, "The children need attending to, then get back in here."

Deidara nodded slowly, scrambling out of the room.

"Good," Orochimaru purred, and perched on the bed, watching Deidara's ass as he left the room.

Deidara hurried to the twins' room, and opening the door, smiled as the two little heads peaked out. A little red-haired girl lay in a smaller bed, her blue eyes blinking sleepily. In the other bed, was a boy with raven hair, with the same blue eyes. The blonde  
smiled at his children, a sad smile, as he said in a soft, gentle voice, "Manami, Kouhei, time for breakfast."

Manami poked her sleepy little head out of the blanket. "Mmmhm."

Deidara laughed, the only time he laughed now was around his children. Kouhei stretched, and slid out of bed, hurrying over to his mother, and looking up at him, followed closely by his sister.

Both were somber, quiet individuals, especially Manami, for Orochimaru paid special attention to her, seeing as she wasn't his.

After the pair were dressed and ready, Deidara took them to the lair's kitchen, and made them two bowls of cereal, and quietly sat down beside his children, before Kabuto came into the room.

"Deidara, Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you now." he told him. The blonde sighed, hurrying back to his room, and to his abusive lover.

Orochimaru was in a calm, calculating mood that morning. All that meant was that he was calculating how to best torture Deidara.

When the said blonde stood before his master, he looked into the yellow eyes. Wishing they were brown.

The snake grabbed his chin, yanking it up. "You're not doing a good enough job." Flinging Deidara against the opposite wall about 25 or so feet away, Orochimaru was still outwardly calm.

The young blonde slammed hard against the wall, and tears trickled from his eyes. How much he wished he had gone with Sasori.

"I-I'm s-sorry Danna . . . " he whispered, thinking of both of the men he had called 'master'.

He had spent three years with Orochimaru; three years spent wishing it was Sasori. He could've grown to love Sasori, couldn't he? What would it be like to not be hurt every day? Would Sasori really have given it to him?

He was scared to uproot his children. That was the reason he gave himself for not going back to Sasori. If the other man still loved him at all.

Sasori glared at Tobi, his partner for the past three years. The spiky-haired brunette was even worse than Deidara!

The redhead had not given up loving the blonde, but returned to the Akatsuki, welcomed back with open arms. He still had dreams of finding the blonde, rescuing him. He missed his blonde.


End file.
